deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubsy vs. Gex
' TN900.jpg|Necromercer Gex vs bubsy by omnicidalclown1992 dbwvqfp-fullview.jpg|Vengance237 BVGTN.png|Letotalmemer2 ' 'Discription' Failed Mascots. Intro Necro: In the 1990's the console wars were raging between two of gaming's greatest mascots. Bubsy the Bobcat and Gex the Gecko. Did I say great? I ment Great Failures. Mercer: Bubsy the Bobcat, Accolade's failed mascot. Necro: And Gex the Gecko, Square Enix's failed mascot. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Bubsy ' TN (9).jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: Not much is known about Bubsy the Bobcat. Mercer: What is known is that Bubsy was accidently abducted by aliens and he was then ejected from the space craft as it flew out of earths orbit. Bubsy: Yeah, that was pretty rude of them. Necro: What the fuck? How are you here? Bubsy: You all were talking about how great I am...Right?(Jojo Menacing mateializes around Bubsy's face.) Mercer: Fine. Your games suck by the way.Anyway,the first thing we need to cover is Bubsy's duribility,as his claim to fame is his terrible duribility. Bubsy: Hey now. Necro: Now wait just one second. Bubsy's duribility is actually pretty decent, as he survived a twenty-seven thousand foot long fall that was mentioned earlier. Bubsy has also survived a dip in an orange lava river and the tempetures of space, and he is also able to move around in zero gravity. Mercer: Bubsy is aware of the fourth wall and he weilds a rather large arsenal. Bubsy's nerf ballzooka is a powerful gun that fires large foam balls, however it can only hold ninety-nine rounds. Bubsy also weilds the corn dog dynamite, which is a stick of dynamite that is covered in batter, and it explodes just like a regular stick of dynamite. Necro: Bubsy weilds many diffrent power-ups. The shadow T-shirt turns Bubsy invisible and intangable for twenty seconds. The yellow ! t-shirt grants bubsy invicibility for twenty seconds. The electric sheild surrounds Bubsy in a ball of lightning for twenty seconds and it electricutes anyone who touches it.But when Bubsy is backed into a corner he can use the smart bomb, which can eradicate large steel doors and robots that are within it's blast radius. Mercer: The portable hole is a portal that Bubsy can summon at anytime, and it allows him to travel to other dimensions, and it also allows him to teleport around the battle feild. Bubsy also has a WW1 bi-plane which he can use to fly around and shoot his foes from the air. Necro: Bubsy is able to eradicte a car by jumping on it once, and he has one more item in his arsenal. and those are his atoms.Bubsy can pick up atoms from anywhere in a stage, and he can shoot them at his foes, and they will explode upon impact. ''' '''Mercer: But of course Bubsy is not perfect. Bubsy: Watch it pal. Necro: Shut up. You have a fight to get to. anyway, Bubsy is weak to water, as he can't swim. Bubsy is also very smart, but as his ego is so large he comes across as a complete idiot. And his biggest weakness is that he always makes puns, and he rarely takes things seriously. And Bubsy 3D. Fuck That Game. Mercer: But overall, Bubsy is a formidable opponent who is not one to be messed with. Bubsy: What could paw-sibly go wrong? Necro and Mercer: THE FUCKING PUNS! Gex ' TN (1)0.jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: Gex the Gecko lived happely with his mother, father and three younger siblings. Gex's father worked for NASA, and everything was going fine until Gex's mom got a call from NASA one saying that Gex's Father was killed in a rocket explosion. Mercer: Tough Break. Necro: Gex's family morned normally, but not Gex. He bottled up his emotions and spent all of his time in front of the TV. Mercer: Gex's mom decided it was time for a change of scenery, she moved them to a neighborrhood populated with white picket fences and white supremisits. That can't be right.(checks the game manual.)Holy Shit, it actually says that. Necro: Racism aside, Gex's mom decided that Gex's habit of watching TV was unhealthy, so she gave his TV away to some gypsys and Gex then left the house, vowing never to step foot in that TV less house ever again.so Gex moved into a friend's garage, and he got a job. Then he got news of his deceased uncle leaving him and his family over twenety billion dollars. ' '''Mercer: So Gex and his family went on a shopping spree, and Gex's family bought australia for some reason, but Gex just went back to his home island of Maui, bought a big house and the world's biggest TV. And all he did was watch shows on it all day. For a while, Gex was living the life. Until he had seen every single show on the air. ' '''Necro: Then one day as Gex laid there, bored out of his mind a fly flew past him, and Gex ate it without a second thought. But this was no ordinary fly, it was in fact a transmitter for a villainous creature named Rez, who had been watching Gex for quite sometime, as Gex spent so much time watching TV. So Rez had eventualy decided that he wanted Gex to be the mascot for the media dimension, a multiverse inside of every TV in the world, and Rez wanted to replace all of the good shows in the world with poorly rated ones. Mercer: All of a sudden Gex's TV became a portal and it sucked Gex inside of it, pulling him into the Media Diemension. And with all of the backstory out of the way, lets get to Gex's powers, abilities and his arsenal. Necro: Gex has seven diffrent power-ups. The first is the green fly. The green fly heals Gex by a large amount. The blue fly grants Gex ice breath, allowing him to freeze his targets in a solid ice block,however it does not kill his targets. The red fly grants Gex fire breath, and when it is activated it allows Gex to shoot fire balls at his foes that deal massive damage. The yellow fly grants Gex electric breath, meaning he can shoot lighining bolts from his mouth. The lightining is a burst of three bolts, two of which are shot at eighty degree angles from the middle bolt. the only down side to these power-ups is that they wear off if Gex takes signifigante enough damage. Mercer: The centipede grants Gex super speed,to the point of running so fast that he leaves after images behind him. He can mix and match one of the breath power-ups with the centipede.He is also in vincible in this form. And with the caterpilliar a whirlwind appears around Gex and makes him invincible for about twenty-five seconds. And he can also mix any one of his breath power-ups with it. And last but not leats, the green grass hopper increases Gex's jump height immensly. Necro: But Gex's main weapon that he relies on without his power-ups is his tail. With a single strike of his tail Gex can completly obilterate a very thick stone wall. Gex can also deflect projectiles with his tail, and Gex can use his tail to pogo off of enemys or other obsticles like Shovel Knight, Gex can also use a skill called the Tail Kick, which propeles Gex forward at high speeds, instantly destroying any projectile that comes into contact with him. Mercer: Being a gecko Gex can climb walls, using the sticky pads on his paws, and Gex can also use his tounge as a sort of grappaling hook and he can also use it to snag power-up flys. And Gex can Travel through TV channeles, and Gex can also transform into massie kaiju and knock down buildings with ease. Gex is fast enough to dodge Rez's laser eyes,durable enough to survive six massive sticks of dynamite exploding in his face without a scratch. Gex has played golf with the likes of Sir Daniel and Sweet Tooth, built his own high tech hide out and he has defeated Rez three times, and he has also saved the world three diffrent times. And Gex has done the immposible, he actually killed the main villain of his game for good, and that guy could destroy Galaxys with ease, so kudos to you Gex. ''' '''Necro: Gex can also quote any TV show that he has seen with 100% accuraccy. But Gex is not perfect. He only has one option for close range and most Gex's power-ups have a time limit. Gex also rarely takes anythig seriously, but overall Gex has earned his title as one of the coolest mascots around.(failed of course) Gex: "It's tail time!" 'Set' Necro: All right, the combtants are set,lets end this debate once and for all, its time for a---''' '''Bubsy: A DEATH BATTLE! Mercer: Get the fuck out! You have a fight to get too! ' TN (1)kkkklopp.jpg|Necromercer ' Fight Planet 1993 Gex the gecko was relaxing in front of his TV,flicking through the channels until he reached the cartoon channel,where a show called Bubsy the Bobcat caught his attention.Gex watched a few minutes and picked up his remote in disgust. "This is Garbage." Gex said as he moved his finger to the channel up button, when his remote froze up and his TV screen began to glow with static. "Uh oh." Gex said as an orange paw streched out of the TV, and grabbed Gex by the neck. "What did you say about my show?" A high pitched and annyoing voice said. "Grrghhg...Let....Go....Of....Me!" Gex choked out. "Lets have a heart to heart. I mean, what could Paw-sibly go wrong?" the voice said as it dragged Gex through the TV screen. When Gex appeared it a cartoony desert world, and the paw was no longer around his throat, Gex shook his head and yelled: "What's your problem?" "You." Responded the orange bobcat, Bubsy, an angry expression on his face. "No one can insult my show and get away with it. So,I'm gonna clobber you!" Bubsy said as he got into a fighting stance. Gex nodded his head in agreement. "It's tail time!" Gex said as he cracked his neck and his knuckles and got into a fighting stance. ' TN (3)9.jpg|Necromercer Render (5).jpg|Necromercer V2 ' (Cue:Death Battle- Crash and Burn) Bubsy lept at Gex, his claws poised to strike. Gex avoided the attack and smacked Bubsy up side the head with his tail,sending the Bobcat flying into a mound of sand. Bubsy got back up and shook himself. "What a cat-astrophy!" Bubsy said as he got up. "He's tougher than one would expect." Bubsy said to the reader. "But it's nothing the old bubster can't handle!" Bubsy said as he rushed Gex once more, this time drawing his Nerf Ballzooka and fireing it at Gex as he ran towards him. Gex deflected the first volly with a single smack of his tail, and Bubsy lept into the air, ground pounding onto Gex, slamming him deep into the ground. "Ha! Now your tail is useless! How are you gonna get out of this one?" Bubsy said laughing at Gex, who turned red with anger. Gex shot his tounge out at Bubsy and grabbed him, gex then pulled his head back as fast as he could without giving himself whiplash. Bubsy went flying,slamming into a cactus. "Me-ouch!" Bubsy said as he pulled himself off of the cactus,pulling cactus needles from the entire backside of his body.Gex saw a fly floating by him without a care in the world. Gex shot his tounge out at the fly at lighing fast speeds, grabbing the fly and eating it. Gex began to glow red, and he then pointed his head at the ground a few feet in front of him,spitting a fire ball and blowing a hole in the ground, allowing Gex to get out of his earthy trap. Gex spat a fire ball at Bubsy, who blocked it with a shot from his ballzooka. The resulting explosion blew Bubsy and Gex into the air. Bubsy used his jump attack in mid-air flying down at Gex who used his tail kick to prevent Bubsy's attack. Both combatants went flying, and Gex hit the ground hard, but Bubsy glided down to the ground calmly, landing on his feet, strolling over to Gex who was lieing on the sand, stunned, the red glow fading as he laid there. Bubsy deliveered a kick to Gex's torso, knocking the gecko over a few feet. "I'll turn you into a scratch post." Bubsy said as he walked back to Gex's body. Gex pushed himself up off of the ground and he looked around, seeing Bubsy just a few feet away from him. Gex lept back from Bubsy increasing the distance gap between them. ''' '''Gex looked around for a power-up to help him, and his eyes fell onto a TV set that was right behind him. Gex grinned as he thought of a plan. gex rushed at Bubsy,who did the same. Gex then lept over Bubsy and smacked him in the back into the TV set, sending the bobcat through a portal to a new channel. Bubsy hit the ground hard. he looked around him and saw that he was in a city that was in ruins. Bubsy looked next to him and saw the TV he had been sent here through. He walked over to it, only to be sent flying by Gex's tail kick attack. Gex landed on his feet, and he then noticed a fly flying past him. Gex shot his tounge out and ate the fly, this time glowing yellow. ' '''As Bubsy got up and rushed at Gex, Gex shot three blots of electricity at Bubsy who tried to dodge them, but the bobcat was hit by all three bolts. However they did not deal anydamage to Bubsy at all as he had activated his lighning sheild at the last second, blocking the attacks. Bubsy rushed at Gex who shot more electricity at Bubsy, but to no avail. ' 'Bubsy lept in close to Gex, who tried to tail whip the bobcat away, but once again the sheild blocked the attack,and Gex was electrocuted by the sheild. Bubsy's sheild the timed out and Bubsy and Gex began to trade blows brutally, neither side giving an inch. Gex tail whipped Bubsy in the face, only for Bubsy to respond in kind by slashing Gex's arm with his claws. Gex then shot more lightning at Bubsy, who was actually hit by the attack this time, screaming in pain as he was electrocuted. when the electrcution stopped Bubsy fell to the ground steaming. ' '''"Your purr-esing my paitence!" Bubsy said as he got back up. "I'll grind you into cat litter!" Bubsy followed up with as he rushed at Gex, who spat anouther three bolts of ligthning at Bubsy, who this time turned completly invisible. ''' '''Bubsy had used the shadow T-shirt! Gex looked around him, wondering where The Bobcat had gone. Bubsy snuck up on Gex, and slashed Gex's back multiple times with his claws, sending the Gecko flying forwards. And with that the shadow T-shirt timed out, revealing Bubsy standing in front of Gex. Bubsy dealt anouther strike to the gecko's face, causing him to begin bleeding badly. Gex pulled out a green fly, and ate it, healing himself. Glaring at Bubsy. Gex smacked Bubsy in the face with his tail, then tail whipping the bobcat once more, then using a tail kick to knock Bubsy into the air, then eating a grasshopper, leaping into the air, using the tail bounce to somewhat pile drive Bubsy down to the ground, creating a massive hole in the pavement. Bubsy managed to get up, only to be knocked back down again by anouther tail whip from Gex. Gex reared his head back and fired more electricity and Bubsy. But once more, the lighning never hit Bubsy. Bubsy had activated his final and most powerful power-up, the yellow exclamation point T-shirt. Bubsy kicked Gex in the chest, sending him flying. Gex landed hard. Gex pulled out a caterpillar and ate it, a whirlwind then appeared around Gex as he got up. Gex and Bubsy looked at each other and nodded at each other. Suddenly a portal appeared and grabbed both combtants and teleported Bubsy and Gex back to the desert. Gex then realized the irony of this situation. They were both going to end this fight with their next attack, and the were in the old west. "Hey Cat!" Gex Shouted. "What is it lizard? Are you scared?" Bubsy responded. "No way! But I just realized that we are in the old west, in a mexican stand-off of sorts." Gex replied before donning a pair of sun glasses. "How Purr-Fect!" Bubsy said as he crouched and prepared to spring. "Oh God." Gex said as he did the same. ' '"Let's end this!" Gex and Bubsy said in unison as they rushed at each other. Gex ate a blue fly and gained his Ice breath power and Bubsy clinched his fist and pulled out an atom. Bubsy hurled the atom at Gex, who fired his ice breath at Bubsy. The ice breath and atom conected and created a massive explosion. Bubsy's Yellow ! Power-up timed out and Gex took his chance, as his power-ups were still on, to rush Bubsy and tail whip Bubsy so hard that he went flying into the cactus, making a massive hole in the ground. Gex the swithced his Ice power-up out for a fire power-up. Gex aimed his head downwards at Bubsy and shot a fire ball at Bubsy the bobcat. The fire ball completly obliterated Bubsy upon impact. ' Render (6).jpg|Necromercer ' "Well, that escalated quickly." Gex said as he walked back over to the TV set, which was miraculalsy unharmed.Gex travled back to his living room through the TV set. KO! Results Necro: Someone call PETA! The animal abuse just got real. Mercer: This was a very close match, but in the end Gex had superior strength, speed, duribility and a more versital arsenal. Necro: Consider this. Bubsy's best strength feat is smashing a car beyond recognition, a feat which would require four tons of force. Gex's large wall smashing feat would require a minimum of nine tons of force. Mercer: Bubsy has survived a 27,000 long foot fall, And Gex has tanked point blank Explosions, and hae has also survived being slammed through massive buildings like it was nothing. So, gex had this catagory rather easily. Necro: Speed wise, while Bubsy can out run cars, Gex can out run lightning and avoid point blank laser blasts. So, point Gex. Mercer: Arsenal wise, Gex's elemental powers give him the edge in versitilaty, and Gex's fire balls are undoutably more effectvie than Bubsy's nerf bullets. And All of Gex's power-ups countered all of Bubsy’s in one way or anouther. Popup: The Smart Bomb is formidibale, but Gex has two power-ups that fully counter it, being the centipide and the caterpillar, as both grant him invincibility. Necro: The winner is Gex the Gecko. Render (7).jpg|Necromercer 'Next Time' The were not the chosen one... But they rose to the occasion! ' Nexttime2.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' ' ' 'Trivia''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:"1990s themed" Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed by Necromercer